Don't Poke Jou
by Minight51
Summary: It's just another day at the palace. What happens when Heba gets board.


**Authors Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I only own the plot. This is a roll play between me (Jou) and Heba and Atem (Go check them out) on facebook.**

It is just a normal day in ancient Egypt. Jou and Atem were sitting in the lounge minding their own business. Jou was reading and Atem was going over some things for a council meeting later that day. At that point Heba walked in and sat next to Jou. Just as casually as possible he started poking Jou on his arm. At first it was one then two then four. Then Heba starts poking Jou on different parts of his face. Finally, Jou had had enough and poked Heba in the side.

Heba, being vary ticklish there, jumped up and screamed, "AHH!" and move away from Jou. He went and sat by Atem his hikari.

Jou looked at the prince, "Atem will you poke him back for me? He always just comes up and starts poking me for no reason."

Atem looks at Jou like he just killed someone. "I'm _not_ poking Heba! I like not making my hikari's mad at me. Angry hikari's are scary."

Heba starts snickering.

Jou glares at Heba. "Oh, shut up Heba."

Atem glares at Jou. "Don't tell my hikari to shut up!"

Jou rolls his eyes. "I am messing with him it's not like I can do anything without being sent to the shadow realm."

"Obviously! I won't let anyone be mean to my hikari!" Atem huffs.

Heba starts laughing silently in the corner.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Gods of Egypt your overprotective. Can't I mess with my friend every once in a while? You know I would never hurt him."

"What do you expect? I am a pharaoh and a yami. Isn't that normal for Yami's?"

Jou sighed "I just wish you would loosen up every once in a while. You don't even mess with her often and it's good for your personality to be able to handle stuff like this because if someone takes it the wrong way things can happen. So, someone needs to learn the difference between being serious and being sarcastic."

Atem look over at Jou. "Jou, I would never actually send you to the shadow realm unless you actually truly intentionally hurt my hikari. You do realize that, right? I'm a yami it's in my job description to be over protective. The worst I may do is glare at you."

Heba sighed in irritation. "When are you two going to stop fighting?"

"I'm not my cousin Heba. I simply made a logical statement." Atem said

Jou smirked, "True and you know I'm not really scared of you. If I ever make that glowing eye on your forehead appear then I'll be scared. And we're not fighting we are having a very civil conversation if I was fighting I probably have his collar in my hand right now."

Heba seemed to be in his own world with a devious smirk on his face.

Jou looked over at Heba. "Ohno, he's giggling she's up to something."

Atem look at his Hikari. "Heba you better not be planning to prank anyone with the tomb keepers again!"

Heba smiles innocently "And why would I do that?"

Heba? Why are you smirking like that? We know you did something or are going to do something. Because you are you that's why."

Atem stairs warningly at Heba, "Heba don't you dare!"

Heba continues smiling "Don't I dare to do what?"

Atem steps towards Heba and growls. "Whatever you're plotting stop!"

Heba gives Atem a questioning look.

Jou slowly backs away from Atem. "Ohm this is why I don't do anything to get the Yami's mad."

Atem glares at Heba. "Don't you give me that look! I know you're up to something!"

Jou standing a safe distance away. "Okay why are you laughing Heba?

Heba looked at the stern face Atem was making. "N-Nothing"

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're so convincing. what's going on?"

Atem looks over at Heba suspiciously. "Heba?"

Heba looks at Atem. "Atem?"

Jou was getting annoyed "Why are you laughing Heba?"

"I'm laughing at you two. You think just because I'm snickering that I'm up to something. So, I thought I'd just get you riled up. I swear on the Afterlife that I'm am not up to anything."

Atem and Jou sighed and sat back down. "Fine," Jou said, "let's just relax now. I know Atem has to finish that stuff before the meeting later today."

"Yes, I do," Atem grunts as he goes back to his papers. Everyone continues what they were doing before Heba walked in.

Heba sits next to Atem but after a while gets bored and pokes Atem's arm.

Atem looked over at his light. "Heba! Stop that!"

Heba just smiles and pokes him on the arm again.

"Heba!"

Heba just pokes him on the cheek.

Atem growls, "Heba! I am trying to rule Egypt here!"

Jou looks up at the scene. "Atem can I poke him please?"

Heba growls at Jou.

Jou holds up his hand in surrender. "Hay I won't do that t without permission."

Atem looks at the blond. "Poke him at your own peril."

Jou smirks, pokes Heba in the forehead and runs out the door.

"JOU!" Heba takes off after Jou.

Atem Just rolls his eyes. "Dear Ra here we go again."

Jou laughs as he runs down the hall. "Good luck catching me with those short legs Heba!"

Heba ran as hard as he could. "Jou, you are SO DEAD!"

Oh dear Ra! Why me?

Jou manages to give Heba the slip and runs back into the lounge. He ducks behind a big pot that holds a fern and hides.

Atem just rolls his eyes. "Good luck hiding from Heba."

Jou pokes his head out. "As long as you don't say where I'm hiding I don't have to worry."

Atem smirked. "Don't underestimate Heba."

"Trust me I'm not but it's not like he is going to kill me if he catches me. He's not that petty."

Atem raised his eyebrow.

"He'll most likely hit me upside the head or do some other damage but he wouldn't kill me. Besides you know me I always like to poke a snake with a stick."

Atem just shakes his head. "Bad idea."

"Most of my ideas are."

The two hear footsteps. Jou hides again just before Heba runs back with food.

Atem looks up with interest. "What are you eating, hikari?"

"Grapes, they are the first of the harvest so they are nice and fresh."

"Hmmm... May I have some?"

Jou stays hidden, and tries not to be tempted by food.

"Of course, here."

Atem wraps an arm around Heba and takes a grape. "thank you, hikari."

"I don't mind sharing." Heba leans onto Atem.

Atem leans down to whispers in Heba's ear. "Jou is hiding from you."

Heba smirks and says loudly, "Want some, Jou?" then goes back to eating.

Atem smirks and joins in eating.

Jou peeks out from around the plant. "maybe."

Heba starts laughing, while Atem tries to hide his smirk.

Heba holds out the bowl of grapes. "I won't kill you Jou."

Jou walks over to them slowly. "I know, doesn't mean you won't hurt me though." carefully takes food a hand full of grapes.

Heba never killed Jou but gained the knowledge of being careful when poking him again.

 **Authors Note: I will take constructive criticism. Please no roasting.**


End file.
